This invention relates to compounds having therapeutic activity, to therapeutic compositions, and to a process for achieving therapeutic action.
It has been discovered that certain substituted 2-oxo-indolines have a useful effect on the central nervous system. In particular, it has been discovered that these compounds exhibit a sedative-hypnotic effect and can be used in the treatment of conditions associated with anxiety, tension, or other emotional disturbances.
2-Oxo-indolines are widely recognized in the art; see, for example, British Pat. No. 1,247,113; and Belgian Pat. No. 756,447. Nowhere, however, does the art recognize 2-oxo-indolines having the specific structure of the compounds of this invention; furthermore, nowhere does the art recognize the useful therapeutic activity of 2-oxo-indolines which forms the basis of this invention.
Specifically, this invention relates to a compound of the formula ##SPC2##
In which one of R or R.sub.1 is hydrogen and the other is R.sub.2 --S--, in which R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, benzyl, halobenzyl, nitrobenzyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylbenzyl, or phenyl.
This invention is also directed to a pharmaceutical composition for relieving a condition associated with anxiety, tension, or like emotional disturbances comprising a therapeutically effective dose of an oxo-indoline of the foregoing formula in association with a pharmaceutical carrier.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to a method of treating a patient to relieve a condition associated with anxiety, tension, or like emotional disturbance which comprises administering to said patient a compound of the foregoing formula.